greenarrowfandomcom-20200215-history
Streets of Fire (Episode)
Streets of Fire Synopsis MALCOLM MERLYN RETURNS: Oliver (Stephen Amell) rallies his team as Slade’s (Manu Bennett) Soldiers attack The City. Felicity (Emily Bett Rickards) gets a call from S.T.A.R. Labs with game changing news and Thea (Willa Holland) comes face to face with her father Malcolm Merlyn (Guest Star John Barrowman). Nick Copus Directed The Episode Written by Jake Coburn & Ben Sokolowski. Summary After Arrow uses an exploding arrow to bring down the tunnel roof on the Mirakuru soldiers, he digs himself free of the rubble and calls for Laurel. The costumed Isabel slashes at Diggle and warns that he can't kill her. He extends a baton and says that's she isn't invincible, but she says that she's close enough. Laurel calls to Arrow and says that she's trapped further down the tunnel and running out of air. She says that she sees his quiver and bow, and Arrow tells her to take out one particular arrow. He explains that it's an explosive arrow and she's going to fire it. The Mirakuru enhanced Isabel knocks Diggle to the ground and demands to know where Felicity is. Felicity arrives in a van and rams Isabel, and Diggle gets in and tells her to drive when Isabel gets back up. At the police station, the ripped Mirakuru prisoner tosses Quentin aside and several officers open fire. The prisoner shrugs off the shots and kills them, and Quentin crawls into the weapons room, grabs a handful of grenades, and tosses them at the prisoner's feet. They go off, blowing up much of the office. At Sebastian's office, Sebastian is coordinating efforts to control the situation, and calls to tell the governor that his police force have it under control. DA Spencer comes in and asks what's going on, and warns that the Mirakuru soldiers are superhuman. Sebastian tells her to pull herself together and assures her that he knows they can get through it together. Arrow confirms that Laurel is far enough back to avoid exploding debris and talks her through aiming and firing the bow. She shoots and blasts away the debris, and Arrow goes in to get his equipment and gets her out. He then calls Diggle and says that they're coming up. Oliver and Anatoli pilot the submarine away from the island and realize that Slade has taken Sara. The sonar goes off and Anatoli reports that the Amazo is moving off. Oliver asks him to rig the remaining torpedo to fire, and explains that he's going to swim over to get Sara. He tells Anatoli that if he isn't back with Sara in an hour then the Russian is to sink the Amazo. The Mirakuru soldier at the train station rips apart the place while Thea tries to get out. The doors are locked and the soldier grabs her. Before he can choke her to death, the Dark Archer arrives and shoots him. The soldier pulls out the arrow and asks who the Dark Archer is. The arrow explodes and the Archer takes off his hood, and Malcolm says that he's Thea's father. Quentin calls Laurel, who says that she's with Arrow. He tells his daughter to stay off of the streets and stay safe. Diggle and Felicity arrive to meet Oliver and Felicity says that STAR is sending a courier with the Mirakuru cure. She calls the courier, who is trapped in his overturned car, and he gives her his location. Laurel tells Arrow to go to get the cure while she finds her way the precinct house, insisting that the city needs him more than she does. Slade and Isabel are listening in on the phone call, and Slade tells one of his soldiers to find the courier and get the cure. As they drive across the city, Arrow blames himself for not going with Laurel and Felicity assures him that she'll be fine. Anatoli gets the submarine up to the Amazo and Oliver says goodbye to him and repeats his instructions. As Oliver starts to climb up, Anatoli tells him that he has made a friend for life and promises to give him whatever he needs. The two men hug and Oliver heads to the deck. As Quentin tries to mobilize the remaining men, Lt. Pike says that they have to take soldiers down. Quentin warns that they're more than normal men and that they should call in the National Guard, but Pike says that is Sebastian's call. He doesn't believe it when Quentin says that Sebastian set the whole thing up, and Quentin tells him to get the chief of police on the phone and have him call in the Guard. Pike tells him that the chief is dead and Quentin says that there's only one more guy they can call: Arrow. Pike doesn't like it, but Quentin says that they're going to need a mask to stop the soldiers. The lieutenant reluctantly agrees and then gives Quentin his detective badge back and says that he needs someone who knows what's going on in charge. One of the Mirakuru soldiers is chasing Laurel. Black Canary finds her and leads her down an alleyway. They pause and Laurel hugs the vigilante, calling her Sara. At the mayor's office, Sebastian and Spencer are watching the news when the lights go out. People scream outside and a Mirakuru soldier storms in. He grabs Spencer, and Sebastian tells him to let her go because it isn't part of the plan. The soldier breaks Spencer's neck and says that he doesn't take orders from Sebastian, and then turns and walks out. As they drive through the city to the courier, Arrow tells his friends that Thea decided to leave Starling City. Quentin calls and asks tells Arrow that the police force is with him. The vigilante says that they need help containing the soldiers while they get what they need to stop them. Quentin agrees and wishes him luck, and they get to the only street leading to the bridge where the courier is. A soldier attacks them and Diggle takes evasive action, but a second soldier shoves a car in front of them and the van flips. Arrow confirms that Diggle is conscious but Felicity isn't. They get out and Arrow fires a shock arrow into the opposite door, knocking out the two soldiers as they rip it open. The two men then carry Felicity off. Thea runs to the train and hides nearby. Malcolm runs after her and calls out, assuring Thea that he isn't there to hurt her. She accuses him of being a killer and a psychopath, and Malcolm says that he doesn't have time to explain everything that he's done and why. When Thea wonder why he's there, Malcolm explain that he heard what happened to Moira and came to make sure that Thea was all right... and to see his daughter. Thea insists that he's nothing to her and she wants nothing from him, and Malcolm says that right now she needs his protection. He offers to take her to safety and extends his hand. Slade looks out over Starling City as it burns, and wishes that Shado was there to witness what he's done. Isabel asks who Shado is, but before Slade can answer, Sebastian storms in and demands to know what's going on. Slade tells him that he has a different plan and asks Sebastian if he thinks he hasn't lived up to his end of their deal. Sebastian insists that Slade doesn't need to kill the innocents, but Slade says that he is going to keep his promise to take everything and everyone that Oliver loves. When Sebastian says that it's his city as well, Slade tells him that the city will be nothing but rubble and ash within 24 hours. Black Canary and Laurel find a police car and a dead officer on the hood. Laurel asks her sister where it's been, and Black Canary says that it doesn't matter. She doesn't know why she came back because there's nothing there for her, and Laurel says that her family is there. Sara removes her mask and wig and says that Laurel doesn't know what she's become, and she's no hero. The League named her Ta-Er Sah-Fer, "The Canary. Laurel says that in the last year she's learned that the things in their past make them who they are, and Sara says that what she is, is irredeemable. Her older sister says that if she so far gone, they wouldn't know her by such a beautiful name. Laurel helps her sister up and they hug. Oliver boards the Amazo and opens the cell containing Sara. They hug and then Oliver tells her to go to the sub while he deals with Slade. Oliver still blames himself for what Slade has become and hopes to save his friend. Sara refuses to go without him and they go off together. Quentin calls Laurel, who tells him that Sara is with her. Quentin says that he's on his way. Felicity wakes up and homes in on the courier's cell phone GPS. She calls him and has him honk his horn, and then says that he can see someone next to the car. The courier screams and the trio run to the car. When they get there, they find the courier dead and no sign of the cure. The Mirakuru soldier brings the cure to Slade. The trio head to the clock tower and Felicity calls Cisco at STAR labs. He confirms that they can't make more of the cure, and Oliver warns that there is no other way to stop the Mirakuru soldiers without it. He tells Diggle to get Roy out of the lair now that the factory has been compromised. The bodyguard heads out and Oliver tells Felicity that he's failed to keep his vow to protect Starling City. She insists that it isn't his fault, but Oliver says that he's failed the city and all of his family and friends. Felicity tells him to honor the dead by fighting. She doesn't know how Oliver will defeat Slade, but she tells him that he's not alone... and she believes in him. Felicity hugs him and after a moment, Oliver returns the hug. As they wait for Quentin, Laurel and Sara hear a woman calling for help from a burning building. They go over and the woman says that her daughter is still inside. Quentin arrives and tries to go in, but the flames are too high. As he calls it in, Black Canary comes out with the girl. As Quentin takes the girl, his younger daughter runs off. When the woman asks who it was, Laurel says that it's the Canary. Thea refuses to go with Malcolm just as a soldier comes out. Malcolm shoots him but he keeps coming and Malcolm takes him on. The soldier gets him in a bear hug, but Malcolm pulls the arrow out of his attacker and kills him with it. Malcolm falls to the ground, unconscious from his injuries. Sebastian calls Oliver and admits that he was right about Slade. When Oliver wonders why he should trust him, Sebastian says that he has the Mirakuru cure. Diggle brings Roy back and says that they only have enough venom to keep him out for two hours. Oliver asks Felicity to stay with Roy while he and Diggle go to meet with Sebastian. Felicity wonders if it's a trap and tells them she'll be pissed if they don't come back alive. Oliver and Diggle go to Sebastian's office and find the mayor waiting for them. He shows them his Brother Blood skull mask and says that he created it because it reminded him of his father's face, and he made it to conquer his fears. Sebastian insists that he just wanted to help the city's most desperate, and warns Oliver that Slade won't rest until he honors his promise to Oliver and destroy the city. When Oliver says that it won't be so easy once the cure levels the playing field. Sebastian warns him that Slade will kill the one person that Oliver loves the most, and then hands them the case holding the cure. He promises that he will make the city better once it's all over. Oliver tells Sebastian that they won't let him be mayor once they find out what he's done, and Sebastian threatens to reveal Oliver's secret if he reveals his. Before he goes, Oliver tells Sebastian to do what he has to. Quentin takes Laurel to the station where Sara is waiting. They overhear the officers talking about how Black Canary is a hero. Sebastian is pouring himself a drink when Isabel comes in, well aware that he gave the cure to Oliver. She dials Slade and Sebastian tells him what he did. Slade says goodbye and Isabel kills him, knocking his mask to the floor. At the clock tower, Felicity examines the cure and Oliver prepares to test it on Roy. Felicity says that they can't use their friend as a lab rat, but Oliver says that they need to know one way or another. Oliver and Sara enter the captain's quarters and Oliver recovers his arrows. Sara directs him to Ivo's safe, just as Slade comes in with two of his mercenaries. Slade holds up the Mirakuru cure Ivo created and asks if Oliver is looking for it. Pike calls Quentin over and they watch the TV as a military convoy arrives and secures the bridges and tunnels leading into the city. The lieutenant points out that the nearest military base is 300 miles away, and Sara realizes that they couldn't have mobilized that quickly. They wonder who the men securing the city are. Oliver whispers an apology to the unconscious Roy, and then starts to inject him with the cure... and realizes that he can't. Quentin calls Felicity and tells her to turn on a TV. They watch as the supposed army convoy arrives outside of Starling City. Oliver calls Amanda and tells her that he knows they're ARGUS troops. Amanda hesitates and then says that Slade's army is a clear and present danger. She has to contain them by any means necessary, and tells Oliver that there is a drone en route with enough explosives to level Starling City. Amanda admits that none of the innocents in Starling City deserve to die, but the entire country is at risk if Slade's soldiers escape. Oliver tells her that he has the cure but Amanda refuses to take the chance that he might fail. She gives him until dawn and hangs up. Oliver grabs the cure and injects Roy. Malcolm wakes up and Thea grabs a dead security guard's gun and trains it on her father. He tells her to take the safety off and she does, and says that he can see it in her eyes because they're the same as his. Malcolm says that's lost everything except him and she still has a father... and Thea shoots him. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen (Credited Only) *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper *Manu Bennett as Deathstroke *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance *John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn *Kevin Alejandro as Brother Blood *Summer Glau as Isabel Rochev *Cynthia Addai Robinson as Amanda Waller *David Nykl as KGBeast *Chelah Horsdal as Kate Spencer *Adrian Holmes as Frank Pike *Keri Adams as Bethany Snow Guest Stars *Garfield Wilson as Mirakuru Soldier *Kam Kozak as Mirakuru Soldier *Ash Lee as City Staffer #1 *Daniel Martin as City Staffer #2 *Victoria Bidewell as Young Mother *Adrian Petriw as Driver *Jennifer Cheon as Uniform *Brian Jagersky as Cop Notes *Coming Soon Trivia Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3337672/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Streets_of_Fire *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_Streets_of_Fire Episode 22